In the Knapsack
by Side account for smut
Summary: There isn't nearly enough smut for this fandom, so here'so a Gavin/Kendra lemon. Basically Gavin has a wet dream, and decides to releave his problem.


Disclaimer: I don't own fablehaven. Obviously.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/'/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Gavin knocked on the door of Kendra's hotel room slowly. He had just awoken from a very interesting dream only to realize he was sporting a rather large problem. It was no secret to anyone that Gavin also sported a rather large crush on a certain girl, demonic dragon or not. He planned to solve both problems tonight. He knocked once more, a little louder. He soon heard a groan followed by the sound of feet.

The door opened revealing a groggy looking Kendra. "Gavin, it's one in the morning. What could you possibly want?" Gavin looked down at her tiny form. She definitely wasn't wearing much, just a pair of shorts, that put her pale legs on display. Gavin imagined those legs around his waist and hardened further. He was going to feel her legs tonight and everything else her clothes tried to hide. He moved his eyes upward to see a thin tight t-shirt, he could tell that she was a girl who preferred to sleep in her bra. It was blue, and Gavin swore to himself he'd get to see what was behind that bra. Kendra cleared her throat, face flushed, "Well...," She asked.

Gavin grinned widely at her embarrassment. He moved his mouth so that it was just centimeters away from her ear, "You."

Kendra let out a shaky breath, at his closeness or his implications Gavin didn't quite know, but then again it didn't matter, did it. "What do you mean me?" She sqeaked, turning even more red.

Gavin stepped closer to her, and moved his mouth to the junction where her neck and shoulder met. He pressed his mouth against it and began to suck mercilessly on her, making sure that he would leave a mark when he was done. Kendra let out a rattling moan, her hand flying into his hair, tugging gently. Gavin released her neck, a smug smile spread out on his face as he rose his face to right in front of hers. "I mean that I want you." He slipped a hand under her shirt, letting it rest on her stomach. Kendra's breath hitched delightfully, and he continued to slowly inch his hand upwards as he spoke. "I want to feel you under me, I want to be inside of you, I want to know what it sounds like when you scream my name, but most of all I. Want. You." By the time Gavin was done speaking, his hand was over one of the cups of her bra, but not inside. He couldn't afford to scare her off. Gavin rubbed a hand over the fabric, feeling her covered breast beneath his fingers. She let out a delicious moan, arching herself against him. Gavin stopped his movements, " The only question is if you'll let me have you."

Kendra shivered involuntarily, and this time Gavin knew it was because of what he said. She was so close, he could feel it, all she needed was one more push. Gavin claimed her mouth with his own, viciously moving his lips against hers with bruising force. Kendra released a low moan into his mouth, and responded urgently to his kiss. Gavin growled in approval, clamping a hand on the back of her head as if making sure she didn't run away. He pulled her face closer to his, if that was even possible. The next thing Kendra knew, Gavin had pushed his tongue into her lips. He explored every inch of her mouth, and Kendra let out another moan. Gavin pulled back a smug smile spread out across his face,"So?"

Kendra bit her lip, and stared at Gavin for a moment in contemplation before turning around and shutting her door behind her. Gavin gave her a strange look, was that supposed to be a yes or a no. It wasn't a yes because they would need a room. It wasn't a no because she was still out here wasn't she. Kendra smiled slightly at his confusion. "Yes, Gavin, I will have sex with you, but we have to do it in the knapsack."

Gavin's eyebrows creased, "Okay, but why though?"

Kendra raised a eye brow at him, "I'm not about to fuck someone a few feet away from my cousin," She grabbed his hand, "Now come on.," and she was pulling him down the hallway.

Gavin smiled to himself in triumph, following her.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kendra and Gavin entered the knapsack, still holding hands. They were both a little out of breath from running from Kendra's room to Warent truck, which held the knapsack. Kendra turned to Gavin. He was clearly very happy with himself, and when Kendra looked down she discovered a big tent in his pajama pants. Kendra raised an eyebrow at him. Gavin scratched his neck, he couldn't help that he had that very arousing dream, and that she was wearing little clothing. "S-So what n-now?" Gavin asked finally remembering the stutter he was supposed to be using.

It was Kendra's turn to smirk. "Why don't you tell me? This was your idea." Her tone dropped, turning husky in a seductive sort of way, "You'd think you would know what you wanted to touch first."

Gavin was a little suprised when she said that, but he wasn't complaining. He fingred the neckline of her low cut shirt. "I want to touch everything," He replied with an equally husky voice. Then he ripped her shirt down the middle. Kendra gave him a look that gave the basic message, 'really bitch? Really?' Gavin just shrugged as if saying, 'oops, sorry, not sorry.'

Kendra rolled her eyes, "You do realize now after we're done I'm going to have to go back in without a shirt on. I don't think the hotel will like that very much."

"We'll worry about that later." Gavin muttered, eager to get back to the whole sex thing.

Kendra chuckled, sliding her torn shirt down off her arms. She pulled Gavin closer to her, kissing him hungrily. They're mouths moved together in sync as Gavin's hands roamed over her body. Kendra licked Gavin's mouth hesitantly, asking for entrance. She could feel Gavin smile against her mouth, and he gladly allowed her into his mouth. Kendra explored every inch of his mouth with her tongue, and Gavin let out a low groan. Gavin pulled back, planting kisses along her jaw and then down to her neck. He sucked viciously with his kisses. Kendra moaned loudly, throwing her head back in pleasure. He pulled back, and inspected his handiwork. Hickeys covered her neck, marking her as his. Gavin tossed her a smirk, before continuing on to her chest, licking, sucking, biting. He moved down to her bra, lowering his face right over her right breast, he slipped his tongue into her bra licking the flesh of her boob. Kendra let out a loud moan, resembling his name, she wound her hand into his hair, and pushed his face right against her breast. Gavin looked up, giving her a long lusty gaze as he quickly undid her bra, letting it fall to the floor next to her ripped shirt.

Then Gavin's mouth was on her breasts sucking savagely, flicking his tongue across her nipple. Kendra moaned once more as wetness pooled between her legs. Gavin's face left her breasts as his hands came up to cup both of her breasts. He looked her right in the eye as he messaged her breasts, eyes never leaving her own. His smirk widening every time she moaned or arched her body into into his.

Then Kendra suddenly grabbed hold of Gavin's shirt. "This. Needs to go." She growled, tugging on his shirt. Gavin gladly complied, pulling his shirt up and off. Kendra inspected his well built torso with lust. She ran her hands over every inch of Gavin's chest and abdomen. Kendra then ran her tongue over his nipple, and Gavin sucked in a harsh breath. Kendra gave him a smirk before she bit his nipple, Gavin moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure. Kendra moved downward, leaving a trail of kisses and love bites down his torso.

When she reached his pants, she chuckled at how large his obvious erection was. "Tsk. Tsk. Already so hard for me, darling." Kendra touched him through the fabric of his pants, and grinned when his breathing became shaky. She pulled his pants and boxers down, exposing a very hard, very large cock. She looked impressed, and Gavin wondered for a moment if it was because she had never seen one before or if it was because he was large. He didn't have time to contemplate further though because a hand was slowly stroking his manhood. Gavin groaned Kendra's name, and she picked up speed in her touches.

"K-Kendra, I think I'm going to cum," Gavin said after a while, panting. Kendra instantly removed her hand, leaving him even more hard than before. "Wh-Why you stop?" Gavin asked confused.

Kendra stood back up, bringing them eye level, she smirked. "When you cum for me," She took his hand and placed it over her pants, "it will be when your deep inside of my slick wet folds." Gavin growled, and at this point his erection was just plain painful. He pulled down her pants, leaving her in only her panties, and Gavin completely bare.

"Lie down," He ordered. She lay on the cold hard floor, and Gavin shortly was on top of her, supporting his weight to keep from crushing her. Gavin grinned, "Tsk. Tsk. Already so wet for me darling." Then her panties were quickly removed. Gavin moaned at the sight of her swollen pussy. He looked Kendra in the eye, "Are you ready?"

Kendra pulled his lips to hers, "Yes."

Then Gavin was inside of her, and Kendra screamed in agony when he went through her barrier. Gavin stopped, waiting for the pain to subside, and Kendra to give him the signal to continue. After a few minutes her pain turned to pleasure, and she urged Gavin on. Gavin continued to thrust in and out of her slowly, and Kendra moaned in ecstasy. In and out. In and out. Gavin groaned, and began to pick up speed, snapping his hips against hers. And they went like that, in, out, in, out, in, out for a while.

"G-Gavin, I think I'm going to c-cum," Kendra let out in the form of moans.

Gavin shuddered, and thrust his entire self into her one last time, before they both cummed, showing out their warm juices. Gavin collapsed on Kendra, breathing hard.

They somehow managed to get back to their hotel rooms by morning.


End file.
